Using both general-purpose and special-purpose programming systems, techniques for computer processing of non-numerical data are developed and evaluated by implementing small-to-medium-scale research projects in selected application areas. In the period covered by this report, projects have been initiated in the areas of computational linguistics and differential equations. Programming systems utilized include PROLOG (a language for logic or rule-based programming), REDUCE (a language for algebraic symbolic manipulation), and IBM 370 assembly language (for efficient processing or larger volumes of data).